


独占

by Gonorth



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonorth/pseuds/Gonorth
Summary: 当美国队长回来的时候，他发现所有人都管冬日战士叫“bucky”James Buchanan Barnes——Winter SoldierOnly for him, Bucky.





	独占

隔着医务室的玻璃窗，Steve看见Bucky正在和他的复仇者同伴们谈笑。  
他敏锐的听力能隔着窗捕捉到他们谈话的内容，他脸上欣慰的笑容随着他们的对话声而逐渐凝固了下来。  
“Barnes中士现在的状态好多了。”Shuri跟复仇者们说。  
“Nonono……”Bucky拖长了声音打断了小公主的话，他挑起眉，将一根手指竖在唇边，轻轻地抿唇笑了一下。  
“好吧，Bucky，我记住啦。”小公主不满地抱怨了起来，“BuckyBuckyBucky！这下你满意了吧。”  
Bucky大笑起来。  
Steve的脸色沉了下来，他没有管自己腹部的伤口还在被缝合，只侧过头紧紧盯着玻璃窗，竖起耳朵听他们的交谈。  
“那现在我们也可以叫你Bucky了吗？”Sam问。  
“如果你愿意。”Bucky回答。  
Steve得竭尽全力控制住自己才没有把医疗床的把手掰断。

 

几天之后，Steve发现一切都变了。他该死的发现好像所有人都开始使用“bucky”这个昵称。  
“嗨，Bucky！”  
“Bucky，可以把果酱递给我吗？谢谢。”  
“Bucky，你状态不错啊！”  
Steve坐在他身边，观察着Bucky和Sam在斗嘴，还听着来来往往的人叫着他的Bucky。他的手指无意识地绞着垫盘的餐巾，就像是回到了很多年前，他们刚刚开始四人约会的时候。 他还记得自己看着Bucky和姑娘们谈笑风生——是的他的周围总是围着一圈漂亮姑娘。Bucky总是想把话题丢给他，让他多和姑娘们聊聊，可是姑娘们不喜欢他，最后他只能一个人不安地把玩自己的餐巾，听着姑娘们和Bucky聊天，她们甚至会亲亲密密地叫着Bucky的名字……  
他甚至还记得那个红发的女孩儿，站在路灯下和向他们招手。她快活得像一只小鸟，亲昵地喊着：“Hey！Bucky！”  
当时的Steve用尽了全身的力气，控制住自己不要露出不快的表情来。

“Steve？你怎么了？”Bucky问他，拍了拍他的肩膀，有些担心地看着他，“伤口恢复了吗？”  
“已经没事了。”他应付。  
Bucky不知道，他不喜欢别人使用这个昵称，非常不喜欢，从来不喜欢。

当Steve还是个小个子的时候，Bucky是整个布鲁克林街区最讨人喜欢的男孩儿。大家都叫他“James”，有的人还为了显示和Bucky的友好，管他叫“Jimmy”。每天他和Bucky一起走在街上，总能看见每个人都在挥手跟Bucky打招呼。  
可他不喜欢这样，他希望自己对于Bucky是特殊的。  
也不知道什么时候起，他就开始使用“Bucky”这个昵称，这几乎是他所独占了的。每当这个称呼得到回应，Steve甚至有种错觉，这样这个美好的男孩子就全部属于自己了一样。  
那是他的领地，Steve想。  
可是现在，他的领地被入侵了。

 

Bucky不知道事情为什么会变成这样。  
他醒来的时候，双手已经被镣铐铐在了床头，他的金属手臂活动了一下，甲片翕张，想要将镣铐挣开。但是一只熟悉的手按在了他的嘴唇上，制止了他的动作。  
“Steve？”他停了下来，讶异地看向手的主人。  
床头灯亮了起来，他看见Steve正站在他的床沿，沉默地注视着他。Steve看上去和平常有些不一样，但是他说不出来究竟不同在哪儿。  
“老天啊，Steve你什么时候……”  
“嘘——”那压在他嘴唇上的手指用了点力，制止住了他的声音，“Buck，我觉得我们需要谈谈一些问题。”  
Bucky没来由的觉得，面前的Steve Rogers非常非常危险。  
压在嘴唇上的那根手指缓慢沿着他的嘴唇抚弄了起来，逼分开他两片唇瓣，探入口腔当中。他顺从地张开嘴，那根手指就在他口中搅动，在上颚轻勾，带出啧啧的水声。  
Bucky知道Steve一定是生气了，但是他又不知道究竟是什么原因。好吧，他一向不太知道Steve究竟为什么生气。他只能乖顺地含着那根作怪的手指，舌尖舔弄，唇瓣磨蹭，像是一个无声的讨饶。  
“没有用的，Buck，你知道的。”Steve说，抽出那根湿漉漉的手指，然后含住了Bucky的唇瓣惩罚性地轻轻咬了一下，随后伸手一扯，就扯开了Bucky的上衣。  
“Buck，我猜你还不知道我为什么不高兴。”他说，湿漉漉的手指从肌肉的线条上划过，随后揉捏着胸前饱满的胸肌。  
Bucky咬着嘴唇，有些不好意思地扭过头去，想要躲闪，却因为被束缚住的双手而只能让镣铐和床杆碰撞出了声响。Steve用的力气有些大，但是正是这略显得粗鲁的动作，让Bucky觉得格外地兴奋了起来。那胸前的肌肉紧致又饱满，在Stewve用力的揉弄之下，被印上了深粉色的指痕，浅色的乳头也随着逗弄而挺立了起来。  
“Steve……告诉我好吗？别……别这样……”在Steve的手指捏着他的乳珠逗弄的时候，Bucky就忍受不住了。他的身体已经热起来，胯间的硬物已经将内裤撑了起来。他已经好久没有见到Steve了。  
“不。”Steve残忍地拒绝了Bucky的恳求，而是继续拉扯开Bucky的衣服，脱下了他的内裤，将他的双腿分开，“我想玩一个游戏。”  
“Steve你……你不能这样！”Bucky惊恐地看着Steve将那根细软的丝带系在了他半勃的阴茎根部，打上了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。他温柔地抚摸着这个开始精神起来的家伙，低下头来，嘴唇触碰到Bucky阴茎的头部，像是一个亲吻。  
“我能。”Steve说，随后低下头，将Bucky全然吞入了喉间。

Bucky倒抽了一口凉气，向上挺着腰让自己的阴茎被吞的更深。他能感受到Steve的嘴唇轻轻触碰他阴茎膨起的头部，舌尖在马眼上打了个转儿，然后沿着茎身向下直接吞入。他看见Steve的发顶在他腿间起伏，每一次的吞咽都让他不自觉地蜷紧了脚趾，磨蹭着床单，低声的叫着Steve的名字，像是在哀求，又不知道在哀求着什么。  
Steve最喜欢听他含混不清地喊着自己的名字，索性就沿着他的茎身舔下去，将他双腿分开些，唇舌逗弄过双球，然后是后端的软肉，最后在Bucky倒抽冷气的声音中舔舐那个浅色的穴口。  
Bucky的声音变了调子，他的阴茎硬得发疼，翘的老高，顶端湿漉漉的，不知道是舔弄的痕迹还是泌出的腺液，被浅色的丝带在根部束缚得紧紧的，看上去可怜极了。Steve还不放过他，他能感觉到自己柔软敏感的穴口被舌尖舔弄的感觉，温热的舌尖舔湿了穴口的周遭，让他穴口的软肉湿软的一塌糊涂，随后打着旋儿，灵巧地往里探入。那种瘙痒和酥麻的空虚感让Bucky忍不住试图缩紧穴口，想要摆脱这让人羞耻难当的入侵。可是Steve把他双腿往上推，掰着他的富有弹性的臀肉，执意往里入侵。  
“不要躲，我记得你以前就很喜欢这个。”Steve抬起头说，他的语气当中有着一种风雨欲来之前的平和，“我记得你之前和一个姑娘跳舞，她叫什么来着？哦对，多格莉丝……”  
“Steve……我不记得了……我真的不记得了……”Bucky瑟缩了一下，不知道Steve的旧事重提究竟是什么意思，不过他记得一些跳舞之后发生的事情。他轻声哀求着Steve不要再说了，可是Steve才不会那么轻易地放过他。  
“我在边上玩了整整两个钟头的餐巾，我可不想忘得彻底。”Steve笑起来，惩罚性地在那柔软的臀肉上咬了一口，带来了难耐的喘息，“你花掉了身上的钱送她一只玩具熊，害的我们只能躲在货车里头。不过你在车厢里就忍不住了对吗？”  
“Steve……不要说了，不要说了……”Bucky哀求，可是Steve不听他的，他直起身来，解开了自己的腰带，将已经硬的要命的阴茎顶在了那个湿润柔软的穴口磨蹭。  
“我记得，我记得你再车厢里的时候含着这个家伙。”Steve握着自己的阴茎在穴口试探，“我们偷偷的叠在一起，我在含着你的时候舔到了这里……你那时候在想什么？你想让我进来吗？”  
“Please……Steve，别说了……”由于难耐和羞耻，Bucky几乎整个人都泛上了一层浅粉色，他忍不住扭动了腰身，将自己的双腿分得更开，渴求着Steve的进入。  
“Tell me buck，你想让我进来吗？”Steve问他，将他柔软的臀肉掰得更开。  
“进来……想让你进来……”Bucky呜咽着拱起腰将自己够向Steve的方向，得到了许可的Steve轻声的笑起来，一挺腰就顶进了那个柔软的肉穴当中去。

Bucky呜咽了一声，Steve彻底操进去的时候他发出了一声满足之极的喟叹。Steve的腰胯用力地撞着他丰腴的肉臀，饱满的囊袋撞着他的穴口，弹性十足的软肉被撞得发着颤，变了形，几乎要连成一片肉浪。  
“我还记得，那天我舔到你后面的时候，你就直接射了出来。更别说我插进去的时候了。你说是不是？”Steve伏在他身上轻声说着，舌尖舔弄他的耳垂，在他疯狂摇着头试图否认的时候身下又是接连地撞击。Bucky几乎要被身体内的热度和让人浑身发软的快意逼疯，只能摇着头尖叫着呼唤Steve的名字，大声的呻吟。  
“你叫的声音有点大，让我们差点就被发现。我只能在干你的时候捂着你的嘴。你真的敏感，舌头把我的手心舔得湿漉漉的……”Steve刻意地寻找着Bucky敏感的位置，故意地在腺体上头蹭过去，每一蹭Bucky都会呜咽出声，喉咙里面咕哝着解释的说辞，含混地叫着他的名字恳求，恳求他不要再说下去、恳求他把他解开。  
Steve差一点就心软了，不过他要说的话可还没有说完。  
“你还记得我为什么一定要在车上干你吗？”Steve问他，手上使了力揉捏着他的胸肌，让敏感之际的乳珠在他掌心挺立，那软肉被捏得微肿，泛着深粉色，再次轻轻抚弄上去的时候就能听见Bucky呜咽着小声抽气的声音。  
Bucky的脑子里几乎被搅成一团浆糊。他的胸前被揉的有些肿痛，但是被再次抚摸上去的时候竟然有种异样的酥软感。每一次撞击都带来全身酥麻的快乐，他的后穴里空虚被填满，他的前段硬得快要爆炸，想要释放但是却不得法，他含混着小声求饶，但是Steve充耳不闻，持续地问着他这个问题。  
“我不知道……呜我不记得了！”他眼眶微红，呜咽着在身体的快感当中沉沦，腿根在这快乐当中抽搐着发着抖，几乎不知道自己身在何处。  
Steve叹了一口气，恶劣地逗弄着Bucky那硬的发疼但是被丝带束缚住的阴茎，让Bucky几乎尖叫着哀求他。那物件现在看上去也没那么精神了，可怜兮兮地抖动着，一副想要射精但是又被阻住了的样子。  
“Steve……求你了，求你了让我射……呜我好难受！”Bucky扭动着腰身哀求，却只能让Steve的阴茎进的更深，他眼前发白，神志不清地胡乱喊叫着，恳求着Steve的怜悯。  
“她叫你Bucky。”Steve咬着牙，终于吐出了憋在心里七十多年的缘由，给他来了两下狠的，让Bucky只能仰着头哀哀地叫唤，“她居然叫你Bucky？你居然还答应？”  
“呜……Steve解开我，求你解开我……我错了……我再也不敢了……”Bucky难过得几乎流出了生理性的泪水，后穴当中的极端的快乐和不得释放的阴茎几乎是冰火两重天，他的双腿紧紧地缠着Steve的腰身，拱着腰把自己送上去，柔软的肠肉几乎要把那根阴茎化在了里头。  
“再也不敢了？”Steve重复了一句，他重复的时候脸上甚至还是带着微笑的，“可你今天还让他们叫你Bucky。”他的手指在那缠绕的丝带上面抚弄，随着他的抚弄Bucky难以忍耐地向他拱着腰磨蹭，哀求他快些解开。  
“呜我不会了……再也不会了……Steve，解开，让我射……”Bucky带着哭腔的哀求终于打动了Steve，他将Bucky搂起来，进入得更深，腰部接连发力撞在Bucky敏感的那处，随后在蝴蝶结末端一扯，终于将Bucky松开。  
刚一松开，Bucky就迎来了被阻隔已久的高潮，他眼前发白，尖叫着Steve的名字，阴茎抽动着断断续续地吐出浊液来，他在高潮的眩晕当中绞紧了后穴，感受到Steve的阴茎在他体内搏动，最后将热液射在他的体内，把他彻底填满。

而这个刚刚限制他高潮的混蛋现在趴在他的身上，下身还没从他体内抽出去，一点也不像方才那气得不得了又理直气壮的样子了。美国队长现在解开了他的手铐，趴在他身上在他的颈窝磨蹭，嘴里还咕哝着什么。  
“他们都叫你Bucky……”美国队长委屈地说，细细密密地亲着Bucky的嘴唇和耳垂，磨蹭着他的鼻尖，“那是我的，只有我才能这么叫你……”  
Steve的胡子蹭的他痒痒的，Bucky偏了头，险些没被突然幼稚起来的美国队长逗笑了。  
“Bucky……”Steve拖着长音叫他的名字，不满于他的笑。  
“我在呢。”Bucky凑近些，亲了亲Steve的眼角。  
“Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky……”Steve一叠声的继续叫他的名字，在他颈侧撒娇式地磨蹭起来。  
“哎呀，你这又是怎么了？”Bucky伸手摸着他柔软的头发，把他拉近了些亲上去。  
“不让他们这么叫好不好？”Steve挺了挺腰，在他身体里蹭了一下。  
“你怎么又硬起来了，Steve你个混蛋快点出去！我还要睡觉！”

 

Shuri今天起得有些晚了，当她看到Bucky将近十一点才睡眼惺忪地爬起来的时候还有些意外。  
“嗨，Bucky你怎么起晚了？”她问。  
复仇者们投来了关注的眼神。  
Natasha意味深长地注视着Bucky身后出现的美国队长。  
“不不不……James，please！”Bucky像是被那个称呼吓了一跳，连忙摆着手拒绝了原有的称呼。  
“诶？”小公主有些奇怪，迷惑地将目光投向Bucky身后的Steve，想要搞清楚Bucky的态度为什么突然有了个大转弯。  
Steve回给她一个愉快的笑容来。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博lofter链接经常崩，所以用来存文，安全一点  
> 一发完结www


End file.
